Language of the Heart
by ElvenRanger
Summary: A song fic. It wasn't supposed to be love. It wasn't supposed to mean anything. But it did.


I stayed up waaaaaay too late writing this.  Whatever.  It's a one shot.  I really like it.  The song is by a band called Venice.  No one knows them, but here's their site: 

Enjoy.

Oh, and BTW, I don't own HP.

~~~~~

-_We made our warm bed out of blankets in the meadow way up high_-  
-_You took off your dress in the moonlight, to sleep beneath the sky_-

He didn't know how it had gotten this far.

            All he'd wanted was to share a bed with someone, so he wouldn't feel so cold for once.  Just a night of pleasure, something to remind him he was alive.

            The woman had known what she was getting into.  He wasn't interested in a long meaningful relationship.  Hell, he was even interested in a meaningful overnight relationship.  He just wanted some physical comfort.

-_Your touch was a warm summer ocean_-  
-_Your kiss made the whole mountain fly_-  
-_And you looked deep within me and smiled at the tears in my eyes_-

            The night occurred like he had expected.  She came, and they had sex.  He wouldn't call it making love, because there was no love in the act.  Just need.  It had been passionate, but not fierce, not slow, but not fast either.  Afterwards they fell asleep, him on one side of the bed, her on the other, their faces turned away.  They had barely said a word the whole time.

            In the morning, he woke up first.  He conjured breakfast for her, and left her a note thanking her for the great sex.  Then he had gotten dressed, and gone to teach his class.

            That should have been the end.

-_You can say that you always were honest_-  
-_And your words were clear from the start_-  
-_But it's more than just words that got spoken_-  
-_There was language of the heart_-

But he couldn't stop thinking about her.  All through his potions class he had been distracted, thinking about her hair, her eyes, her legs, her lips, her- he couldn't concentrate.  He knew his students probably noticed, but he just glared extra nastily, and they hurriedly got back to work.  

After his class was over, he rushed back to his quarters.  Of course, she had already left.  The bed was still rumpled from their nocturnal activities.  The food had been eaten, and there was a second note, written on his.  It read, "That was some really great sex.  If you want to do it again sometime, call me." A number was scrawled beneath.  

He managed to control himself long enough to wait until tomorrow to call her.

-_I won't keep calling your number if you never have the time_-

Hello? She had said.

This is-

Serverus?

Yes, it's me, he had replied.

I'm guessing you want to sleep together again?

Yes, and no.

What does that mean? She had asked.

I dunno, he had said.  Finally: Yes, I do.

-_I don't want to claim you or blame you, but you're always on my mind_-

I'm going out with my friends tonight, is tomorrow okay?

Tomorrow is perfect, he had replied, and the cringed at his corny words.  Fortunately she didn't seem to notice.

Tomorrow then.  They said their goodbyes and then hung up.  It took a long time for Serverus to fall asleep, but when he did, he dreamt of her.

-_You had no idea I would love you_-  
-_It comes as a total surprise_-  
-_And you shake your head slowly and smile at the tears in my eyes_-

The next night was almost a repeat of the first, except that it was a little more fierce, and a little more fast.    They fell asleep, still apart, but facing each other this time.

That morning she woke up first.  She conjured breakfast for them both, and then she woke him.  But he didn't have time to eat it.  He had slept too long, and didn't have time for breakfast now.  He walked out the door and she followed him, leaning on the doorframe.  He turned, and looked her in the eyes.  He wanted to kiss her, but he resisted the urge and didn't.

Thanks, he had said.

No, thank you, she had replied.

She smiled.  He left. 

-_You can say that you always were honest_-  
-_And your words were clear from the start_-  
-_But it's more than just words that got spoken_-  
-_There was language of the heart_-

This time, he was so distracted, he knocked over a vial.  His students had whispered and wondered and supposed about that, annoying him.  Ravenclaw lost ten points that day, Hufflepuff twenty.  

That evening after dinner, he called her again.

It's me, he'd said.

Hello Serverus, she'd replied.

When can you come again?

Tomorrow night, if you want.

Yes, I do. 

Then it's a date.

Yes…a date.

Of course, in his mind, a date meant dinner and flowers and candy and first kiss, not just sex.  But it was just an expression.  Still, he wondered what she'd meant by it.

The next night, she came again.  This time the sex was passionate but not fierce, and not slow, but not fast again.  But there was a tenderness to it neither could deny.  Afterwards they slept closer together, not touching except for a hand on the other's hips.

Serverus woke up first again, very early.  He took a shower, letting the hot water flow over him, washing away the signs of sex.  His eyes drifted over the bottle of shampoo, that would sit dusty, except for the dampness of the room.  

One of these days, he thought.  One of these days I'll use it.

-_Your eyes like an ocean of clear sunlit green_-  
-_My eyes with the salt water_-  
-_Washing me clean again_-

When he came out of the shower, she was awake and eating the breakfast she had conjured.  Another plate sat steaming next to hers.  He ate.  They talked, but not about themselves.  They spoke of the weather, about the state of the wizarding world…and then it was time for him to get to class, and for her to get home.  They dressed, and walked out the door, Serverus closing it behind him.  He walked with her to the Entrance Hall, neither saying much.

At the doors she stopped, and turned.  Tonight? She asked.

Sure, he'd replied.

Again he'd wanted to kiss her, and again he had resisted.  But this time he'd gotten the feeling she had wanted to kiss him too.

-_And just imagine you whispered a secret that could take away my blues_-

During his class he was totally out of it.  The students talked, and laughed.  He didn't notice.  All he could think about was her smile, her laugh, the way she clenched her fist when she was trying to make a point.     Her thought of her arms her hands her fingers her toes-

He didn't have to call this time, but he almost did, just out of the seeming ritual of the thing.  He wanted to see her.  He wanted to touch her.

-­_And you let me believe it to please me, though it just wasn't true_-

That night the sex was different.  It was passionate, and tender, and slow.  Their eyes met often.  He couldn't deny that this was like making love.  He thought it probably was making love.

After they both were sated, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

-_You just meant to share with me pleasure_-  
-_And you're gifted at what you do_-

He woke first again this time.  He looked at his clock and cursed.  He was late.  He got dressed, then looked for a long moment at her.  He kissed her on the mouth while she still slept, then left.  But before he did, he conjured a little enameled comb, with a dragon on it.  She'd professed a love of dragons before, he didn't remember when.  He left it on his pillow, where she would see it.

In his class he wanted time to think.  So he assigned his students a potion that was similar to one they had already done, and made it a test.  After a few groans that he silenced with glares, they got to work.

Again his thoughts were tied up in her.  The way she looked when she was sleeping.  The way she had held him to her as they fell asleep.  The feel of her hair against his fingers. Her eyes her ears her cheeks her chin her nose her lips.  He couldn't stop thinking about her.  It was as if she was the sun, and he had looked too long upon her, and now whenever he closed his eyes, he could see her, again, and again, and again.

That was when he realized he had fallen in love with her.

-_But you're speaking an unspoken language_-  
-_I thought that you knew_-  
  


That evening he had called her.  

Hello, he'd said.

Hello Serverus, she'd said. Thank you for the comb.

You're welcome.  Will you come again tomorrow?

It's Saturday.  I could come early.

No, the usual time, he'd said.  If you don't mind?

No, I don't.  Tomorrow it is then.

Yes, tomorrow.

And now she was coming.  And he knew he was in love with her.  And he didn't know what to do.

-_It's one that we all learn by heart_-  
-_And our hearts think it's true_-

The next day she came, at the same time as usual.  He gave her flowers.  She was surprised.  They made love, and for the first time Serverus felt he could truly call it that.  And from the way she responded, she felt that way about it too.

Afterwards, they stayed awake for a little while, Serverus sitting holding her on his lap, their nakedness was covered with blankets.  For a long while they said nothing, just basking in each other's presence.  Then he spoke.  

I have something to tell you.

She twisted on his lap to look at him.  Oh?

I'm in love with you.  I might have been in love with you since the first time we were together.  When I'm with you, everything seems right, and soft, and warm.  You keep me warm, and I don't want to let you go.

She smiled up at him.  I love you too, she said softly.  He didn't need her to say anything more.  He kissed her gently, and then they fell asleep, wrapped up in each other's arms.

-_You can say that you always were honest_-  
-_And your words were clear from the start_-  
-_But it's more than just words that got spoken_-  
-_There was language of the heart_-

~~~~~~~

No, I won't tell her name.  Just know that she's an outside character.  AND FOR GOD'S SAKE, SHE IS _NOT ME!  This is not a Mary Sue._

Please let me know what you think.  The song, if you listen to it, is so beautiful, you really need to hear it to get the full impression.  I had it going in my head the entire time I was writing it.

Review!


End file.
